


the man I knew

by filiabelialis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis





	the man I knew

 

  


**[Download zip file](http://www.sendspace.com/file/0el9hj) **

1\. The Man I Knew - Dessa  
2\. God's Gonna Cut You Down - Johnny Cash  
3\. my kind of guy - Kaiser Chiefs  
4\. Girl With One Eye - Florence + the Machine  
5\. My Medea - Vienna Teng  
6\. The Wondersmith and His Sons - Astronautalis  
7\. Bukowski - Modest Mouse  
8\. Lazarus - Placebo  
9\. Hurt - Nine Inch Nails  
10\. Funnyman - KT Tunstall


End file.
